I Am Ill
by Apathy
Summary: ok, I Am Ill is the name of the first poem showed. In this document, there are other poems that I added, instead of starting another thread. So, this is really a collcetion of Alice poems. pleeze r&r! thanx!
1. I Am Ill

i am ill

sick of this dead-end life

doctors say i need a pill

i say i need a knife

perhaps i could wash away the pain

with the blood of my guilt

maybe a battle will cause me to gain

a sanity gone too soon after it was built

as i open my eyes i'm afraid to see

afraid to know if i can sustain the truth

my haunted mind seems to be the last key

within it a world much too different from youth

a world were the logic has long disappered

replaced with hatred, unhappiness and gore

filled with enemies and friends quite too wierd,

i continue to fight with a heart much to sore

it bleeds and it aches

with every slash that i make

but i have to go on, whatever it takes

perhaps someday, i will awake

i am ill

sick of this dead-end life

they say i need a pill

i say i need a knife


	2. Weak

*ok, this is just another poem that I decided to add, instead of making ANOTHER story topic. Hope it's good!*

Weak

I know I am weak

too much like an old antique

falling apart and rusting

Crying and never trusting

And that is why a run away

to a place where i can go and play

i play with knives that others fear

because of this i'm no longer queer

beyond these bloodied walls of hell

I yearn for the hole that in I once fell

Lead me to a place with creatures that respect

And those who don't are sure to be wrecked

Wrecked by me and my growing rage

Once in my head they are stuck in a cage

I'll come after those who hate me with pride

To make sure my life is no longer untied

All that I needed was some time to mourn

Who knew my mind had to become so worn

I know I am weak

And that my life is so bleak

But in Wonderland I am great

I will not suffer my ominous fate


	3. I Will Never Leave You

Well…this is interesting. J I wanted to write a poem personifying the vorpal blade. I think it came out purty nice. J 

I Will Never Leave You

Use me

Throw me

Let me be your tool

I want you to rule

Let my silver blade take away your pains

I want to avenge your eye's tearstains

Let me slice

And let me dice

I will not leave you

Consider me your flu

When you found me you slashed your palm

And yet you stood there much too calm

You knew that I would never cry

never leave you 

and never die

And now I lye here in your hand

Waiting for my next command


	4. Stuck In My Head

Ok, I'm just chillin…so I decided to write another thingy because I am SOOO bored and I should be doing my report : )

Stuck In My Head

The swirls of hearts

The bloodied parts

the severed heads

the threatening reds

could it be

could I see

my world's not dead

I'm stuck in my head

The tinged smiles

The cursed miles

The stopped hours

That time devours

could it be

could I see

my world's not dead

I'm stuck in my head

will freedom be

so far from me

or will my mind

become defined

could it be

could I see

my world's not dead

I'm stuck in my head


	5. What Would They Think?

Ok, this is ANOTHER horrible poem. : ) Ok, it's about Alice wondering if her parents would still love her if they saw all the killing she was doing to get her sanity back. Have a nice day and get some sleep, it's good for u. : )

What Would They Think?

What would they think of me now?

Has evermore love lost it's vow?

When I was young the world was bright

Things together, no use for fright

Never knew it would come to night 

What would they think of me now?

Has evermore love lost it's vow?

And then a blaze had found it's way

A way to fire my moribund day

So on the snow, i lye there stray

What would they think of me now?

Has evermore love lost it's vow?

How would you feel, your child dark

So full of hate, so full of stark?

Her written past has left a mark

What would they think of me now?

Has evermore love lost it's vow?

Do they understand the pain?

Understand my pulsing vein?

...understand my want of sane?

What would they think of me now?

Has evermore love lost it's vow?


	6. Sum 41 meets American Mcgee's Alice

Ok, I don't own Sum 41, American Mcgee's Alice…etc. If I quoted a line or lines from Sum 41's song, I don't take ownership. Look, I like these people. I wouldn't want to plagarise 'em. ; ) Anyway, I took Sum 41's "In Too Deep" and added a little Alice touch. My apologies to AM and Sum 41. Hope I didn't ruin you guys too much. Remember, it was 1 in the morning and I was bored. Many scary things can happen…..

The deeper I'm falling

The more cards I'm freezing

I'm chasing rabbits again

Just as I began to look up

Wonderland pulled me back down

So I'll try to take the queen's crown.

Maybe I'm just killing too much

When really the queen's closer than she is too far.

Cause I fell to deep 

In this castle keep

Came to kill the queen 

Instead of going insane

Cause I fell to deep 

In this castle keep

Came to kill the queen 

Instead of going insane

Instead of going insane

Seems like each time

I'm here we loose our minds

And I'm twisting all my sizes to be right

True, that I complain

But I've been driven insane

So maybe I am seriously disturbed.

Maybe I'm just killing too much

When really the queen is closer than she is too far.

Cause I fell to deep 

In this castle keep

Came to kill the queen 

Instead of going insane

Cause I fell to deep 

In this castle keep

Came to kill the queen 

Instead of going insane

Instead of going insane


	7. Drown

Hm, this is more of an Alice pov than a poem. Actually, it's a rambling ;) . I was thinking really weird when I wrote this, so…um….deal with it.

Drown

if tears were blood 

and blood were tears

perhaps i wouldn't cry so much

perhaps i wouldn't bleed so much

A long hallway with doors on both sides.

My tears flooded an entrance

i nearly drowned in my tears

I came again to Wonderland

My blood opened an entrance

i nearly drowned in my blood

and in the blood of others

and in the tears of others

The queen is there to take my head

Take my soul

this way i will perish in my blood 

perish in my tears

she doesn't realise if she takes my head

...takes my soul

wonderland will drown in my blood

wonderland will drown in my tears

I can't let myself drown

in my tears

or in my blood

if tears were blood 

and blood were tears

perhaps i wouldn't cry so much

perhaps i wouldn't bleed so much


End file.
